In The Heat of the Night
by Jessica12357
Summary: After being unable to sleep, Frollo goes for a walk and ends up skinny-dipping in the Seine, not planning a certain Gypsy male's appearance. One-shot. Rated T just in case


I do not own Frollo, Clopin, or anything else associated with _The Hunchback of Notre Dame. _Credit goes to Victor Hugo for writing the book and Disney for creating an EPICLY awesome movie from it, with a super sexy villain. I got this story idea from a deviation I was thinking of making on deviantArt. I also had a hard time coming up with a title, but I digress. Thank you. Warning: Breaking of the fourth wall near the end with mention of the author.

...

It was a desolate night in Paris. The moon was shining brightly on the city, casting a elaborate luminance across the majestic Seine River. The Parisians, young and old, rich or poor, were all tucked in for a good night's sleep.

This, however, was NOT the case for Judge Claude Frollo.

Frollo was, for some reason unspecified, having trouble sleeping. Every teensy thought in the back of his sagacious mind was surfacing and making his rest a little unsettling, to say the least. That, and it was so gosh darn HOT in his room that night, while the rest of Paris was surprisingly brisk. Frollo's adorable grey coif was desirably getting ruffled from all the tossing and turning he did. Finally, the judge could take it no more.

He flung the covers off of his bed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "Dear Lord, what's wrong with me tonight?" he asked looking at the ceiling. Frollo got up from bed and walked to his wash basin, splashing the cold water into his face and hoping it would knock some sense in him. In an instant, one of those tiny little voices in his head seemed to amplify.

It screamed explicitly, "Go outside!" Frollo blinked contemplatively. _Perhaps God is telling me something, _he thought. Frollo looked at himself in the mirror out of the corner of his eye. His thin cotton nightshirt (or whatever he wears to bed) and bare feet weren't exactly the proper attire for walking out in the cold European night, no matter how scorching your own room was.

Frollo sighed and walked over to his wardrobe. From it he extracted his judicial cassock (A/N: This is a term I learned from Gothika Faerie), his chaperon (another term I learned from Gothika Faerie), and shoulder piece. In a brief moment the judge was donned in his typical apparel, and with the addition of his shoes and tights, Claude Frollo was prepared.

"Alright, God. Let's see message you're trying to bring me..." Little did Frollo know how it would bring him an opportunity for temptation.

Frollo strolled off of the Palace of Justice's grounds, breathing in the cool night. He was already feeling better. The ancient buildings and humble homes cast ominous shadows around the cobblestone streets, and Frollo occassionally glanced behind him in case a particularly malicious Gypsy was lying in wait for someone of his prestige to sneak up on and deplete of any silver or gold they might have on them.

The seemingly casual walk inadvertently drew Frollo to the banks of the Seine River, only a stone's throw away from Notre Dame. Studying its peaceful movement, a small smile passed over Frollo's lips. It brought back several memories from his boyhood, mostly when he and his friends would sneak out of school or in the middle of the night to swim in the waters. The best part had been the fact that they didn't swim in their clothes.

A guilty feeling swept over Judge Frollo, and he looked towards the sky. "Not that I've tried it recently, Lord," he promised.

But.

_That little voice was still there! _Its audible presence did not go unnoticed to the judge. First, a tiny tempting seed was planted metaphorically in Frollo's mind.

"The river _does _look very inviting tonight," he murmured to himself. Then he realized what he had in mind. He shook the idea off. "Oh, no, no. Claude, you are too divine to be having these thoughts!"

Still. The memories of his childhood returned, adding to the pressure. Was _this _what the voice had beckoned him to do? Or was it simply a test of his self-control? He could not be for sure. Frollo bit his lip nervously, a single bead of sweat trickling down his forehead. Following the biting and sweating, Frollo looked in every direction to make sure no one was around. "Holy Mary, Mother of God, forgive me for what I am about to attempt."

The chaperon, shoulder piece, and shoes were the first thing to go, followed by the tights and Frollo's rings. Finally in one eager swipe, the cassock and whatever the heck else Frollo wears underneath came off. Let me just say that all his fan girls would've been swooning and taking pictures right now. Frollo was now completely NAKED. A slight breeze blew in across his bare back, making him shiver slightly. But did Frollo care? Not the slightest bit.

"I feel decades younger already!" Frollo smirked to himself. The judge walked slowly towards the Seine River and stuck one toe in the water. It was absolutely frigid. Again, did Frollo care? Definitely not. The voice was tempting him to do this, then by Jove he'd do it! Little by little the judge descended into the icy river, slightly wincing, but he soon got used to the cold. Without the slightest concern, Frollo had a joyous lark frolicking in the cold water, naked as a jaybird, and no one to bother him.

However, on the far side of the bridge crossing the river laid a wooden wagon, which belonged to none other than Clopin. He was fast asleep, his puppet and mask hanging a few feet above his head. But a loud splash from the nearby river startled him, and he unexpectedly rolled off of the bench he used as a bed.

After collecting himself from the fall, Clopin went to the window to see where the splash came from. The dark Parisian night made it hard for him to see the river, but his eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light. All of a sudden he spotted a figure in the river below, covorting about in the chilly water. Clopin strained his eyes a little further, and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks: it was Judge Claude Frollo! For a brief moment Frollo's body ducked under the water.

"_Mere de Dieu!_" Clopin gasped. "Judge Frollo is drowning!" He leapt out of the small window with great agility and clattered across the bridge to the bank. Frollo had just submereged his head from the water, when he heard someone yelling.

"I will save you, Judge Frollo!"

Frollo whirled his head around, and to his horror he saw the gypsy Clopin running towards him! Frollo tried to swim away to avoid being caught without clothing, but Clopin dived into the river and threw his arms around the judge's waist.

"Let go of me, you buffoon!" Frollo demanded. "I can swim perfectly!" But the splashes of water from Clopin carrying him to shore made his words hard to perceive. In a short moment Clopin had Frollo lying on his back on the shore.

"Are you all right, _monsieur?_" Clopin asked. Frollo scowled at him venomously.

"I WAS all right until you dragged me out of the river!" he yelled. Clopin took this time to examine the judge, and was flabbergasted to see Frollo completely naked.

"Monsieur Frollo! Your clothes! They're gone!"

Rolling his eyes, Frollo responded, "They're over there, you ninny." Clopin looked. Sure enough, his cassock and other apparel were lying in an unorderly heap.

"If you are not drowning, why are you-" Clopin stopped, and a sly grin spread over his face. He now understood why Frollo had been in the river. "Ohh, Clopin sees. Your secret is safe with me." Clopin nudged Frollo knowingly as he stood up.

Frollo hugged himself, shivering. The night was cool enough, but it's practically frozen after swimming in cold water. "W-will you p-p-please get me my c-cassock?" he chattered. "It's c-c-c-cold!"

"What's new?" Clopin laughed. He strolled to the pile where Frollo's clothes were, but instead of carrying them to the shivering judge, he put them on his ownself and took off running!

"Come back here, you mischevious demon!" Frollo yelled furiously. In no time he was chasing after the laughing gypsy down the streets. He thought he would catch up, but the cold was beginning to weaken him. Their rushing footsteps down the cobblestone streets made some citizens come out to investigate the noise. By this time Clopin had gotten away, and Frollo was trying his best to catch his breath. Needless to say, the Parisians were quite shocked to see the powerful judge in the streets naked. Some audacious villagers dared to laugh at his bare presence, enraging Frollo.

"Peons! What makes you-" Frollo suddenly remembered his lack of clothing. His sunken cheeks turned as crimson as his chaperon's scarf before hurrying off to the Palace of Justice. As soon as he made it home, Frollo ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shut. His face was flushed and sweating from the embarrassment and running after that lunatic of a gypsy. His gray hair was unruly in every direction, being so desirably wild the author/narrator (that would be _moi_) has chosen to stop for a moment to admire it. (A/N Me: *sigh*...Okay I'm done. On with the story!)

Anyways, Frollo threw his night clothes back on and wrapped his silk bedsheets around him tightly, still steaming about what had happened. Now he'd do anything to be warm after experiencing what it was like to be cold and naked in the street. Was this what some of the poor were like? Frollo wasn't for sure, but he knew first thing in the morning he'd get his tailor to make him another.

So the next time you watch _The Hunchback of Notre Dame _and see you Clopin wearing Frollo's outfit at the Court of Miracles, this is how he came to own it. XD


End file.
